Nothing but a Flag for Decoration
by Ami Kidd
Summary: Bellamy hates Law. The two run into each other and make some small talk. Drabble.


**A/N**: Here's a drabble I wrote in light of the newest chapters. Enjoy!

**Warnings: **Law being a sadistic little bastard.

* * *

Bellamy watched as Law left the notorious pirate's room. It had been a year since he lost his crew, since that hateful encounter with Monkey D. Luffy. He had regained DoFlamingo's regard after giving the young master a golden pillar he got from Skypeia, the place he had mocked the straw hat for. He had grown since then, listening to DoFlamingo's departing words, trying hard to please the Warlord. Noticing the blonde pirate, Law returned the glare.

"Can I help you with something?" He said with a smug smile.

The man only pissed him off. Why did Doflamingo hold him in such high esteem? He was even saving the Heart seat for him.

"You piss me off." The hyena hissed. The man didn't show any respect or admiration for the young master and yet he was the one that was always called, the one that got the better fruit, the one that didn't have to prove himself to earn Joker's forgiveness.

"And what did I possibly do to earn such resentment?" Law asked nonchalantly.

Bellamy clenched his fist, there was no reason really, it was mere jealousy, something he didn't want to admit.

"Was it because I gain the favor of a certain someone you admire?" He said more mockingly now.

Bellamy wanted to punch him, but he didn't want to anger his master. Law laughed at the man's suppressed anger.

"Well don't worry, I don't plan to be in his favor any longer." He smirked. "Maybe then you'll have a chance."

The underlining significance of the words went over Bellamy's head; the only thoughts racing through his head were how this sadistic man could even contemplate leaving Joker.

"Why would you plan to not be in his favor?" He tried to articulate without anger taking over the words that left his lips.

Law stared at the DonQuixote Family endorsement. The boy had changed since their last encounter a few years ago and yet he still had that unprecedented undying love for Doflamingo. His pride and hot headness when it came to Joker made messing with him fun.

"You need to stop riding on the man's dick if you want to get anywhere as a pirate."

Bellamy felt his cheeks reddened and the urge to punch the bastard increased.

"I'm not." He said too defensively. "I-I." He had no liable response. He admired Joker and he also knew his admiration went beyond "normal."

"Don't lie. Everyone knows how you kiss his ass." Law mocked as he walked closer to the pirate, his face inches away from Bellamy. "Yet he doesn't give two shits about you, only keeping you there as a sort of pet."

He brushed angry man's short blonde hair playfully, looking down on him, laughing inside. _Sadistic bastard._

"What's wrong? Not going to deny it?" He continued to mock. "Well, while you sit here and suck his dick, I have bigger plans." He flicked the hyena's hair one more time before backing away. "A wave is coming and you'll be washed away."

Bellamy was irritated and enraged.

"I'll be riding that wave as a member of the DonQuixote Family." He retorted.

Law turned back to the pirate, seemingly analyzing him.

"And how do you plan to join when the master doesn't even let you lick the soles of his shoes?" He sneered, enjoying the repressed rage that was evident in Bellamy's face.

"He'll give me a chance." Bellamy said, not just to prove Law wrong, but to reassure himself. "That's why he let me live." The events of Mocktown replayed themselves in Bellamy's mind. _He'll give me a chance_, trying reassure himself.

Law's suppressed laughter escaped, gradually becoming louder. It wasn't a loud obnoxious laugh, it was a controlled mocking one that fitted his image perfectly well.

"He let you live," the surgeon pronounced each word slowly and clearly, making sure each one processed through the admirer's mind, "because he doesn't see you as a threat."

"He'll give me a chance." Bellamy repeated weakly, mostly to himself and not the man before him, reassuring himself again. "He will."

Law continued his sadistic laugh, staring at Bellamy as the other looked away, losing his confidence.

Broken, Law enjoyed watching these Doflamingo aficionados break, just like how Law himself broke so many ages ago.

"Don't fear." Law said, rubbing salt on the fresh wounds. "I'm sure if you begged, he might let you clean up after him."

Bellamy couldn't suppress the anger, he swung at the raven-haired man, who predicting the action, dodged the punch. Bellamy didn't even have time to take another swing before Law grabbed his collar and pressed his lips against his.

Bellamy started, pushing, fighting, struggling to get the surgeon of death away from him, but the man released him slowly, not before whispering in his ears.

"It's what you want right? An indirect kiss from your beloved."

Bellamy felt the heat rise to his face, a mixture of anger and embarrassment, as Law walked away, laughing and giving him the finger. He felt belittled and violated, being unable to do anything against the pirate that Doflamingo held in such high esteem.

He punched the wall in frustration, constantly until his knuckles bled. All he ever wanted was to be a part of the only pirate he looked up to and yet he only got to use the flag as a decoration, never truly being part of the Don Quixote family.


End file.
